combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kamakazee
Hi there! Re:Admin I think it be fair we ask why you want to be an admin? Fill these questions out. Why do you want to be an admin? What have you done to earn the trust of the CAwiki community? What powers are you looking for specifically in becoming an admin? Do you have any other experience being an administrator on another wiki? If so, which wiki? Common areas where users may have expectations will usually be those that show: *breadth and duration of wiki-experience;7 MONTHS FROM NOW *appropriate approach and conduct as a community member (quality of interaction and ability to work with others); and *understanding of the RuneScape Wiki ethos and its most important norms and policies (their "spirit" and intent, and that you understand the norms administrators must follow). Evidence of any concerns may also be raised and questions asked, for reassurance whether they will present concerns in future, and any other signs of helpfulness or work undertaken in the community will be seen positively. Things to Consider hings that a potential administrator nominee should consider before accepting a nomination include: *'There is a lot of admin stuff you can do without being an admin!' Maybe you are here because you've done several hundred edits and your wiki enthusiasm is now looking for new challenges, new ways to help the wiki. Well, there are lots of ways in which you can do admin stuff, without being an admin, for example: :*Get involved in vandalism fixing. Request rollback rights if you haven't already to help you revert vandalism quickly. :*Help and welcome newcomers :There are so many other admin tasks that you can already do that until you really start to find there are things that you cannot do there, there is not much point in trying to become an admin. Indeed, only when you have had a good amount of experience in all the freely available admin tasks are you likely to succeed in an application. *'RfA can be a harsh process'. Your past record will come under scrutiny and any questionable actions can lead to intense open discussion. If you aren't experienced in handling conflicts, this can be distressing. On the other hand, you can take the experience as an opportunity to measure your skills in conflict resolution. *'Nominees with lower edit counts are less likely to succeed'. Many administrator nominations for editors with low edit counts have been rejected for this alone. With fewer edits, you should be prepared to respond to this objection, or, better, explain in your nomination acceptance why you think you would nevertheless make a good administrator. Editors with a limited length of time or active experience can expect similar concerns. If you are unsure if you have enough edits or experience, consider asking another user or two that you trust before leaping into an RfA. *'RfA contributors have differing standards for what they consider to be acceptable administrator candidates.' *'Ask yourself, "Am I ready to be an administrator?"' Administrators can be and often are more involved in contentious disputes than regular editors. If you think you will likely not respond well in such situations, perhaps being an administrator is not for you. Adminship is not a statement of worth or acceptance in the RuneScape Wiki community. Some of the most valued and active editors have said they do not want to be administrators, and many administrators find that they prefer to contribute largely or solely by editing articles. *'Administrator status is not a trophy'. Editors who regard being an administrator as an affirmation of their contributions as an editor or an award for good editing or other good service will generally be disappointed. Administrator status does not place you in an elevated status within the RuneScape Wiki. Since many editors believe administrators should follow a more strict code of conduct than the average user, the opposite may occur. Every good-faith editor, from the newest editor to the most experienced bureaucrat, has the same status within the Combat Arms Wiki. You will not gain respect simply by being an administrator. Adminship is, in essence, janitorial duties. -- 00:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) We don't have a CAWiki family photo? }} 15:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey, add me in the game. IGN is ZeroExalted. And we're not sure what days they are yet...But I had to pick a starting date, so it's July 31st. Not sure what time yet. Hey! Well, I had to pick SOME date to do it. Summer's about to end, and next Saturday seemed like the perfect time for it. However, it is just Open Beta, not the real event. So it doesn't really matter if you miss it >-> But some other people are telling me to change it too, so I guess I'll think about it. The later it is the better. }} 16:11, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure! You can totally help out by "un-doing" vandalism. Get enough edits, and you could become a Moderator. =D }} 19:10, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (And btw, you can just call me Zero o-o) XD Good luck. XD Sure! Ever since I kicked everyone, it doesn't really do anything, but at least I have a fancy permanant clan name color. =333 }} 16:11, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Sup man. Nah, I moved it to the 7th since everyone is busy on the 31st. >-> And I'm hoping it'll be a yearly thing, and maybe we'll have some mini-holiday getogethers too. =D }} 23:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Just request rollback from zero, it makes it so you can undo vandalised edits easier. Just add meh. I always usually have ca running. It'll begin today (August 7th) and it'll last all week. Lol hi this is goaly26, wondering why you yelled at me in a message earlier, and what it meant...-Goaly26 17:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) XD That'll help. I'll save that for later, when I reset my K/D. But the server isn't up yet, lol... T_T }} 18:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I thought Warrock closed down. o-o Private Server? XD Well I need help editing some of these pages...I just noticed that a BUNCH of things weren't added, so I have to add them now... T_T Like the Turkey Gear, and the Anniversary stuff, and I have to fix/update this... MY GOD...JUST RAN...A MILE> =O Your signature is done. You can find it on Xoilax-'s Signatures article. AwsmlyEpic 22:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) add me Add me my IGN is :drkdragonz 07:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks ill try make you a friend on combat arms i guess. anyway do you like the m417 combat? tell meH1! 17:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Whaddya mean an imposter? O.o Leave me a link to their userpage and I`ll check it out. SeaCrane_1 17:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait, do you mean User:SeaCrane1? Because that`s my alt account :P SeaCrane_1 21:33, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Notice Please don't beg for NX on this wiki. This is disruptive and may result in an infraction. -- 02:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) WHY DO U WANNA JOIN MY CLAN??? lol 04:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) HAHAHAHHAHAHA! HAHAHAHHAA...ok, you'll be an admin but i'm the master ok??? Grade At least keep your story straight. http://combatarms.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:H_Fern&diff=42975&oldid=42970 http://combatarms.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Drkdragonz66&diff=42974&oldid=42973 05:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) LMAFO lol GIFT ME!!! U better gift me something :P 18:00, October 8, 2010 (UTC) New Messages New Messeages Over Heere! New Messages New Messeages Over Heere! Newer Messages Here New Messages here Newer Messages Here Newer Messages here 23:08, October 8, 2010 (UTC)kamakazee signature copy and paste power activate!!! "tttttttttttt Re:Signatures See Template:Signature for a complete guide. Zero's sig code is listed below for reference. }} But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE but the sig code on a subpage of your userpage. Or else it screws up normal formatting like Zero's and will display a "unable to edit in rich text because of complex script. DONT BE GAY LIKE ZERO AND DO THIS. Make 2 Subpages of your userpage and put the code there. --H FernH Fern *Talk* Reinforcing; I'm the BOSS. 06:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Put your signature on User:Kamakazee/signature. Then go to and fill in the signature section with AND BADDA BOOM whatever is on User:Kamakazee/signature will be used as your signature. --H FernH Fern *Talk* Reinforcing; I'm the BOSS. 19:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Go look at my talk page for zero's signature... i cant make that gray box thing User:Kamakazee/signature/temp"tttttttttttt Re:Signatures 23:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC)User:Kamakazee/signature/temp"tttttttttttt Re:Signatures Really? o-o Let's see.. }} 00:03, October 11, 2010 (UTC) How do you know.....? how did u find out about the canada hat? .... it was SOOOO easy to put it in... u fail :P where's the pic? post it on my talk page Fake Weapon the minimi mod is a fake so i deleted it if i did bad then you can undo what i did by pressing history sorry if i did something bad Fake Weapon no prob just be more careful when you get wild pics it may become confusing U FAIL! 23:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Huh.. ...Seriously? Wait. u mean the layout? i think u can change that... i did :P 00:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC) O..kay? You realize you can change it back...I did that already. -.- }} 16:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) why 'd you quit the wiki?H1! (-_-)(+_+)(= 23:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC) EWWWWW ITS YOU :P-- 06:59, November 25, 2010 (UTC)